The End
by Vegeta19
Summary: (Chapter Six is currently being written) My first shot at a FFX-2 fanfiction. It takes place just after the final fight with Vegnagun.
1. Chapter One

The End  
Chapter One:  
  
Yuna moved back as a series of explosions shook the remains of Vegnagun. She dived off the platform onto the one below as the huge machina began to crumble and fall apart.  
  
Looking up from where she landed, Yuna saw her companions Rikku and Paine a short distance behind her, behind them crouched Nooj, Gippal and Leblance. The fight with Vegnagun had clearly taken its toll on them, as it had done on Yuna and her companions.  
  
"Is it over?" Rikku asked from where she was sat.  
  
"Where's Shuyin?" Yuna asked in response as she got back to her feet.  
  
She slowly began to make her way towards the remains of Vegnagun. "I have to talk to him, to tell him how Lenne felt."  
  
"Yunnie? Do you think that's safe?" Rikku asked as she too got to her feet and ran to Yuna's side.  
  
Yuna only nodded as she took out a glowing sphere from her belt pouch. Holding it against her chest, with both hands clasped over it. She was engulfed in a white light, when the light subsided. Her clothing had changed into that of a songstress.  
  
"Do what you feel you have to do Yuna, but be careful. You have no idea how Shuyin may react." Nooj said as he too got back to his feet, with a little help from Gippal.  
  
"I know in my heart that I have to do this. It is what Lenne wants." Yuna said as she began to move closer towards the platform where they had fought Vengagun just moments before.  
  
After taking just a few steps forward, she saw a golden light on the platform ahead. As she got closer she saw the light was coming from Shuyin.  
  
"Shuyin." Yuna said gently, he was obviously still disorientated from their previous battle.  
  
"Lenne?" He asked as he placed one hand against his head. "There's something I must tell you. Words left unspoken, for a thousand years." Yuna said as her eyes drifted downwards and she saw Baralai, lying unconscious, a short distance away from Shuyin. "I love you."  
  
She heard movement from behind her and realised that Rikku, Paine and the others must be preparing for a fight if this didn't work, but now she had his attention she couldn't stop.  
  
"And I'm grateful, grateful that you stayed with me until the end."  
  
"But I couldn't save you." Shuyin replied, looking at Yuna, his eyes remained unfocused.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Please, don't go on grieving alone. Rest Shuyin."  
  
"We can finally fade, together?" He asked, moving closer to her. Before Yuna could respond his eyes widened in shock. "No, you are not Lenne."  
  
"Wait..." Yuna began but was cut off when an invisible force struck her, propelling her backwards onto the platform where her companions were.  
  
"Yunnie!"  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
Rikku and Paine both yelled when she landed hard on the platform, they both rushed to aid her.  
  
"I will ease Spira's despair, but first I will ease yours." Shuyin said with anger etched onto his face.  
  
"You just don't get it do you." Rikku said angrily as she prepared to defend herself.  
  
"Something tells me his not listening." Paine responded as she too made herself ready for a fight.  
  
"We must stop him." Nooj said as he took a place beside Paine, a pistol held firmly in his hand. "Are you in?" He asked Gippal, who had taken a position beside Rikku, his machina weapon ready to attack.  
  
"Someone has to make sure you three don't get yourself killed." Gippal responded.  
  
"Vanish with the rest of Spira." Shuyin called out as he jumped into the air, holding his sword high, energy began to gather and dance along the blade of his sword.  
  
As he began to descend towards the platform below, he pulled the blade in front of him and the gathered energy shot fourth from the blade. Striking the gathered companions on the platform below.  
  
As Shuyin landed on the platform, the others fell to their knees, the last attack leaving them all but spent.  
  
"Shuyin, please.... You must stop this." Yuna pleaded as she slowly began to get back to her feet.  
  
Be strong Yuna,, he is coming.  
  
Yuna wasn't surprised to hear her fathers words inside her mind, after all he had been giving her advice through the entire titanic struggle with Vegnagun, what surprised her was what her father said.  
  
As Shuyin prepared to attack again, several Pyreflies began to appear. First just a couple, but gradually more and more of the glowing multicoloured spheres of energy appeared.  
  
Their appearance distracted Shuyin, who lowered his weapon. "What is happening?" He demanded.  
  
The Pyreflies continued to swirl around the platform, however a few seemed to move away from the others and swirl around each other close to where Yuna now stood.  
  
The outline of someone became visible, becoming more and more solid as each Pyreflie passed through it.  
  
Yuna stared in shock as the Pyreflies departed, their job obviously finished.  
  
"Its him." She heard Rikku whisper from somewhere close by.  
  
"Tidus?" Yuna whispered softly. 


	2. Chapter Two

The End  
Chapter Two:  
  
Yuna stared at the image of Tidus that had appeared beside her. Everything minor detail was exactly as she remembered him.  
  
From his short blonde hair to his bronzed skin. His yellow and white jacket covered the top half of his body and his black dungarees, that had one leg longer then the other, covered his lower body. The brotherhood sword, which Wakka gave to him on his first night in Besaid was firmly being held in his hand.  
  
Silence fell over the platform as Shuyin and the newcomer's eyes locked, each grasping their sword tighter.  
  
"Who are you?" Shuyin demanded to know, taking an attack position.  
  
"Who do you think I am?" Tidus responded, positioning himself in front of Yuna.  
  
The others watched in shocked silence as Shuyin calmly approached the newcomer.  
  
"I felt a.... presence when I first entered the fareplane." Shuyin said. "It is you, it has to be."  
  
"Why are you doing this Shuyin? Will destroying Spira really change anything?" Tidus asked, lowering his sword slightly in a sign of peace.  
  
"I do what must be done. Spira's despair and pain need to be cured."  
  
"Is destroying Spira really the way to do that?"  
  
"What do you know, or understand of my pain. You are nothing but a dream, a figment of a child's imagination."  
  
"Compared to what you have let yourself become, being a dream isn't so bad." Tidus responded. "Do you think you are the only person to have lost someone you care about, or that you are the only person to put your own life on the line for someone you love."  
  
"Don't pretend you understand, you know nothing!" Shuyin shouted, raising his sword he attacked Tidus, who blocked the attack with his own sword.  
  
As Shuyin and Tidus fought in the centre of the platform, Yuna recovered from her shock and found her voice returning to her.  
  
"Please Shuyin, you have to listen to me!" She shouted.  
  
"Yuna, its no good. His mind is closed. He doesn't want to listen to you." Tidus called back as he caught a vicious downwards slash on the blade of the brotherhood sword.  
  
Tidus counterattacked with an upward slash, forcing Shuyin towards the edge of the platform. "Rikku, keep Yuna safe." He called over his shoulder as he pressed his attack.  
  
Shuyin jumped onto another platform, turning around he watched as Tidus followed him. As he landed, Shuyin rushed forwards to attack, hoping to catch his opponent of balance.  
  
"Is that him?" Paine asked as she rushed to Yuna's side. Yuna only nodded in response.  
  
Yuna heard the sounds of movement from behind her and turned her eyes away from the fight in time to see Gippal, jump onto the platform that held the remains of Vegnagun. He rushed over to the unconscious form of Baralai.  
  
"Who is that?" Leblance asked no one in particular, as she joined Yuna and her companions.  
  
"That is who Yuna, has been searching for." Rikku responded.  
  
"He certainly looked a lot like Shuyin." Nooj said as he took became transfixed with their fight a short distance away.  
  
Yuna watched as their fight took them onto another platform. The sounds of their swords clashing together filled the darkness as the two fought on.  
  
Shuyin's sword clashed against the brotherhood sword of Tidus. Their swords danced back and fourth as each battled for the advantage. As Tidus moved back slightly, moving his sword into a defensive position. Shuyin launched into a frenzied series of attacks. Each one aimed at his mid section.  
  
Tidus was able to block them all, however, the final attack threw him off balance. Seeing the opening, Shuyin kicked Tidus in the stomach. Sending him over the edge of the platform where they fought and crashing down onto the one a few feet below it.  
  
Yuna gasped with fear as she watch Tidus land hard on his back, his sword skidding across the smooth surface of the platform. Coming to a halt just sort of the edge.  
  
Tidus rolled to the side as Shuyin landed in the space that his chest had previously occupied. He dived towards his sword, as Shuyin's own slashed outwards at him.  
  
Shuyin rushed towards where his opponent now crouched and swung his sword in a vicious downward slash, however, Tidus was able to lift his own blade up in time to prevent the attack.  
  
Moving back a few paces, Shuyin watched his opponent get back to his feet and ready his weapon once again.  
  
"We are evenly matched Shuyin, you can not win like this." Tidus said, as he took the chance to catch his breath.  
  
"You are right.." Shuyin responded, just before he jumped onto the platform above them.  
  
As Tidus jumped after him, Shuyin began to retrace the path they both travelled during their fight. Jumping from one platform to another, he made his way back to the central platform, where Yuna and the others were watching. 


	3. Chapter Three

The End  
Chapter Three:  
  
Tidus watched, as Shuyin grew closer to Yuna, no matter how fast he moved he couldn't close the gap. He would reach her first.  
  
Gripping his sword tightly, he jumped up into the air. His blade flickered with light as waves of blue energy began to gather on it.  
  
Shuyin landed on the platform opposite Yuna and her friends. "They will pay for destroying Vegnagun."He told himself.  
  
As he was about to make his final jump, Tidus unleashed his attack. The energy from the attack struck the platform and exploded under Shuyin's feet, propelling him forward.  
  
Yuna and the others dived out of the way as Shuyin landed. He hit the platform hard and slid towards the opposite end.  
  
He stopped in the centre of the platform, however, his sword continued to slide until it fell over the edge.  
  
Tidus landed on the platform just as Shuyin was getting to his feet.  
  
"Lets end this." Tidus called to his opponent but to his surprise, Yuna stopped him.  
  
"That's enough fighting." She said, stepping between the two and throwing her arms out in hopes of preventing them.  
  
Shuyin fell back down to his knees, breathing heavily as he did so. Yuna took the chance and approached him again.  
  
"Shuyin..." She said softly, hoping for a chance to reason with him this time.  
  
"Don't try to tell me you understand. I had one chance to avenge her, and I failed."  
  
Yuna opened her mouth to respond but stopped when her songstress dress begins to glow. A bright figure emerges from the dress and slowly walked towards Shuyin.  
  
The light surrounded the figure subsided as she reached the spot where Shuyin crouched.  
  
"Lenne?" Shuyin asks her uncertainly.  
  
"That's Lenne?" Rikku quietly asks Paine. "She looks so much like Yuna." She added as Shuyin pulled away from her.  
  
Lenne leant forwards and toot his hand in her own.  
  
"Lenne" He repeats, more certain this time.  
  
"Hi there." She responds, smiling at him.  
  
"A thousand years apart, and this moment is all we get?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.  
  
"This moment is enough, I don't need anything else Shuyin. Just knowing how you feel is enough."  
  
She tenderly stroked his cheek with one of her hands. "Shuyin, let's end this. Let's go home, together." She said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Can we?" He asked, looking uncertainly up into her eyes.  
  
Smiling Lenne answered. "That was all a thousand years ago. We've come to far to look back now. Rest Shuyin, rest with me." She said as he rested his head against her body. Lenne tenderly stroked his hair with her hand. Smiling down at him as she did so.  
  
"Lets go Shuyin." She said as she stilled stroked his hair. "I have a new song for you."  
  
As they began to fade away, Lenne looked at Yuna and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered as they disappeared.  
  
Yuna turned, smiling, to look at Tidus, when she saw him her heart almost stopped. His image flickered for a moment.  
  
Tears began to gather in her eyes and he spoke.  
  
"Yuna, I' m sorry." 


	4. Chapter Four

The End  
Chapter Four:  
  
"No." Yuna whispered as she shook her head violently, tears beginning to pour freely down her face. "I can't watch you fade away, not again."  
  
Tidus slowly closed the gap between them, lifting one of his hands to her face. He wiped away a tear and brushed her cheek gently. As he stroked her cheek, she lifted one of her own hands and grasped his.  
  
"I don't have much time left Yuna." He said as they gazed into each other's eyes. "The fayth, he doesn't have enough strength to keep me here permanently, not by himself."  
  
His hand faded slightly, causing Yuna's hand to pass through his and rub against her own cheek. She was surprised at how wet it was, the flesh had been drenched with her own tears.  
  
He took Yuna's hand and held it in his own, their fingers intertwining.  
  
"I love you." Tidus said softly as he lent closer to Yuna. Before she could respond, he pressed his lips gently against hers and kissed her.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation that was over shortly after it begun. She re-opened her eyes to see Tidus fading once more. Her tears returned in full force and as Tidus faded out of sight, Yuna fell to her knees and let out an anguished cry.  
  
The others had been standing a short distance away through the entire exchange, watching in shocked silence. When Tidus disappeared and Yuna fell to her knees on the stone platform. Rikku, after exchanging a quick glance with Paine, approached her cousin and friend.  
  
"Yunnie." Rikku said as she got down on her knees besides Yuna.  
  
Yuna didn't responded, hugging herself tightly she cried as she desperately tried to remember his touch, the way his hand felt against her cheek.  
  
As Rikku attempted to comfort Yuna, Nooj spoke to Paine. "We should leave this place." He said quietly, his eyes occasionally wondering over to where Yuna and Rikku were.  
  
Paine nodded in response. "We can head back the way we came, emerging in the labyrinth under Bevelle." She said.  
  
"Why Bevelle?" Gippal asked, coming to stand beside Paine.  
  
"Because that is where Brother is waiting for us."  
  
"What about her?" Nooj asked as he looked over at Yuna. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"She is in a pretty bad way. Who was that guy anyway?" Gippal said.  
  
"He was one of her former guardians, he helped her alone with her other guardians to defeat Sin. His name is Tidus I believe, she has been searching for him for quite some time now." Paine said as she gave Yuna a sympathetic look.  
  
"You said he was one of her guardians right?" Leblance said from where she stood next to Nooj. "The why does he look so much like Shuyin?"  
  
Paine turned her back on the others. "I don't know." She said simply as she looked at Yuna once more.  
  
Turning back around to face her old friends, she saw as Baralai was just beginning to get to his feet.  
  
"Easy there big guy." Gippal said, with a laugh, to the groaning Baralia as he helped his friend to his feet.  
  
"You four head back to the Celsius." Paine spoke once more. Looking at Leblance she added with a smile. "Don't forget your friends, they should be cowering somewhere back there."  
  
Turning to make her way towards Yuna and Rikku, Paine heard the others departing in the opposite direction.  
  
Crouching down besides Yuna, she placed a hand on her friends shoulder and looked across at Rikku, who have her a worried look.  
  
"Yuna, we have to go." Paine said.  
  
With a little help from Rikku and Paine, Yuna slowly got to her feet. She allowed herself to be guided back towards the glen. As they travelled across the platforms and the walkways of the Fareplane, Yuna never made a sound, other then the occasional sob as her tears continued to run freely down her face.  
  
They reached the end of a metallic walkway, where the orange and black swirling portal waited them. When Yuna dislodged herself from her friends, turning to them, she gave them a teary smile before she spoke.  
  
"I can manage the rest of the journey by myself." She said. "Thank you for your help."  
  
"Don't mention it Yunnie." Rikku said, once again sounding worried for her cousin. "We are here to help after all."  
  
Paine nodded to show agreement with Rikku, Yuna smiled once more at the pair before turning to face the portal.  
  
"Lets go." She said as she jumped into the portal that lead into the Fareplane Glen. 


	5. Chapter Five

The End  
Chapter Five:  
  
Landing lightly on her feet, Yuna looked around the glen. She found the feel of the flowers under her feet a relief and comfort after the solid stone platforms and walkways they had just been on.  
  
Yuna studied her surreal surroundings. The platforms around the central one where she was now standing seemed to be waterfalls of some sort, she saw crystal clear water pouring over the edges into the unknown below.  
  
She turned around to look at the portal as her two companions, Paine and Rikku emerged from it. They too took a moment to study their surroundings.  
  
"Lets go." Yuna said, in a quiet voice, after a few moments of silence.  
  
Paine and Rikku followed her as she made her way towards the stone walkways, a short distance off, which would take them to the Bevelle underground.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yuna and her companions were started to hear a child like voice say from somewhere close by. Looking around, they saw a short figure materialize a short distance off.  
  
He wore blue short-legged pants with a fire design on them. His tunic was the same colour blue and had a hood that was currently pulled up to cover his face. The skin that was visible was a dark colour.  
  
Yuna instantly recognised him as one of the Fayth who used to grant her the ability to summon an Aeon.  
  
She thought for a moment as she studied him. "It was you wasn't it?" She asked after a few moments, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
The Fayth nodded. "I am sorry for any pain my actions caused but it was clear that you needed help in the final confrontation with Shuyin. I could not think of anyone else to send."  
  
"So he is really gone?" Yuna asked. "You want to see him again?" The Fayth responded. Answering Yuna's question with one of his own. "You want to walk together again?"  
  
"Yes." Yuna responded, nodding her head a little as tears began to pour out of her eyes.  
  
"I can't promise anything." The Fayth said as he began to disappear, "but I will do what I can."  
  
Yuna turned to look at her companions, who both wore expressions of surprise.  
  
"We should get going, the others will be waiting for us." Paine said, as she turned and continued towards the stone platforms.  
  
"Others?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, Leblance and her two cronies are waiting for us on board on the Celcius." Paine responded.  
  
Yuna nodded to show her understanding and began to follow Paine and Rikku as they made their way to the Celcius. However, the words of the Fyath were still firmly in her mind.  
  
"Is there really a chance that he can bring him back, for good this time?" She asked herself as the trio made their way along the road to the Fareplane. The bevelle underground their destination. 


	6. Quick Notice

Quick Notice  
  
Just to let you all know, I am still working on this story. However, I have recently dived back into the amazing world of Final Fantasy XI and I'm finding it very difficult to set aside writing time.  
  
I hope to have chapter six up by Saturday night, Sunday at the latest.  
  
I would also like to thank you all to taking the time to read my fan fiction. 


End file.
